Lovely Holiday
by Yukirin Kagamine
Summary: Miku and Rin are having holidays at Miku's childhood friends, Len. What will happen you'll see it in the story if you read it.


Yukirin: I'm going to write about RINXLEN again!

Rin&Len: you're going to write about us? It's unusual..

Yukirin: I know! But I love you two too much! (hugs Rin&Len)

Rin&Len: (hugs back)

Yukirin: Rin, Len do the disclaimer please?

Rin&Len: okay…

**Disclaimer: Yukirin doesn't own Vocaloid, nor the characters. If Yukirin own vocaloid Rin&Len will be together. Neru and Tei won't exist. (Sorry Neru and Tei lovers)**

Lovely Holiday

Rin's POV

Today I and Miku, my best friend are going to have holiday at Miku's childhood friend house. Miku said his name is Len. I wonder what does he looks like. Oh.. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kagame Rin, 14 years old. I'm the only child of Kagame Lenka and Kagame Rinto.

"Miku, what does this Len looks like?" I ask Miku curiously.

"You are interested in him huh?" Miku ask back smirking a little.

"N-No! I just wanted to know!" I said while blushing a little.

"Id you say so. Len looks so much like you! I thought he's you twin!" Miku said.

"EH?! I have no twin Miku!" I answer Miku.

"Yeah I know. Anyway we've arrived" Miku said.

"Which one is the house?" I ask.

"That one!" Miku said pointing to the large white house. Which isn't like a normal house. Instead it looks like a palace.

Then we go inside the house, greeted by Len's mom and dad. Len's mom is Kagamine Lily and his dad is Kagamine Leon. "Rin honey, We're so sorry but there's no extra room so you'll be sharing one room with Len. Is that okay?" Lily, Len's mom ask. WHAT?! I'm staying at the same room with LEN?! Fine.. "Yeah, that's okay." I said.

"Anyway where's Len?" I ask Lily. "ohh.. you like him, even you haven't meet him eh?" Lily said teasing me. "HEY! I don't know him yet!" I said blushing. "Okay then, Len's at his room you could take your bags upstairs and find a room with yellow door." Lily said. "Okay" I answer then I go upstairs and find a door with yellow color.

I go inside the room and found Len staring at me. I feel weird. ""uhh.. y-you're Len r-right?" I ask him. "yeah. You must be Kagame Rin right?" He ask back. "Yeah." I answer. "Okay. Put your things there" Len said while pointing to the empty cupboard there.

Len's POV

I heard Miku's going to visit me at this holiday and she will bring her best friend. She said Rin, her best friend looks the same with me. I wonder what she looks like. So, I wait at my room till Rin come inside.

Finally Rin come to my room. I stared at her quite a while. She looks so damn cute! What am I saying about? (sorry for the language!) Then she said "uhh.. y-you're Len r-right?" Rin ask. "yeah. You must be Kagame Rin right?" I ask back. "Yeah." She answer. "Okay. Put your things there" I said while pointing to the empty cupboard there.

After she put her things away I talk to her and feel comfortable and close to her. We talk about so many things. I ask her "Do you have a boyfriend Rin?" "n-no. How about you Len?" She ask back. "Same with you." I answer. I feel happy that she doesn't have a boyfriend but why? I don't even know myself.

After some time we talk my mom ask me and Rin to go down and eat. So, I brought Rin to the table and we eat our dinner.

"So, what have you two do at Len's room?" My mom ask.

"Nothing much. We just talk a bit." I answer.

"Do you two feel comfortable being together?" My mom ask again.

This time Rin answer "Yeah"

"Good." My mom answer.

After several minutes has passed.

"Rin, Len get ready to go to bed now." My mom tells me and Rin.

"Okay." Me and Rin said together.

Then we both went up again to go get ready for bed. I change clothes first then Rin. After we both finished get ready we get inside my bed.

After a minute or so Rin fell asleep. I look at her face, her face is so pretty. Now what am I saying again? I sigh and hug her then I fell asleep too.

THE NEXT DAY

Rin's POV

I wake up and feel someone is hugging me. When I look up I see Len is hugging me and the result is I Kiss Len on the LIPS! "Rinny.. If you want to kiss me you can just kiss me when I'm awake." Len said while smirking. "I-It's not on purpose! It's an incident!" I said blushing. "ohhh? Really?" Len said smirking again. Then he KISSED ME! "that's what you want right Rinny?" Len ask me. "n-no I-" I was cut by Len kissing me again.

Without us noticing Len's mom and Miku are taking photos of us kissing!

"I .. love.. you Rin!" Len said.

I was surprised "I.. l-love.. y-you too Len" I said.

"So, we're a couple?" Len ask. "I guess.." I said.

"Then I have the right to do this!" Len said and HE KISSED ME AGAIN! I blush again.

"L-Len?" I call him.

"Yes Rinny?" Len answer.

"d-do y-you promise n-not to hurt me?" I ask him.

"Of course. I'll do anything for Rinny!" He said.

"Okay." I answer.

Then we get change and go down. When we go down we see Len's mom and Miku is grinning evilly at us.

"M-Miku? W-what happen?" I ask.

"OHH? Nothin!" Miku said while still grinning evilly.

"o-okay." I said then I sit beside Len and Miku.

After time passed we finish eating our breakfast and we play some games together. Miku invite her other childhood friend, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, and Meiko.

As they all are here we play truth or dare.

Len's POV

After we finish our breakfast Miku invite our childhood friends. "Minna, This is Rin my best friend. Rin, This is my childhood friends. The blue hair boy is Shion Kaito. The Pink hair girl is Megurine Luka. The purple hair guy is Kamui Gakupo. And last but not least is the brown hair girl is Sakine Meiko." Miku said introducing our childhood friends.

"Okay. So, Miku why are you inviting us here?" Luka said calmly. "we're here to play some games!" Miku said cheerfully. "Let's start play truth or dare!" Miku said again. "sure" everyone said. So , we play truth or dare.

"I start first!" Miku said.

"sure" everyone said.

"Rinny-chan! Truth or dare?" Miku ask Rin.

"hmm.. dare." Rin said.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Len and sit on his lap until the game end." Miku said.

I can see Rin is blushing and she go to me. She kiss me and sit on my lap. I hug her and she blush even more.

Rin's POV

"Luka. Truth or dare?" I ask Luka.

"Hmm… Truth." Luka said.

"Who do you like?" I ask her.

"Kamui Gakupo that purple guy hair." Luka said while blushing and points at Gakupo.

"Okay." I answer.

"Meiko, truth or dare?" Luka ask Meiko.

"DARE!" Meiko said.

"I dare you to… throw all of your sake away for now." Luka said.

"WHAT?! NOOO MY SAKEEEE!" Meiko said.

"A dare is a dare Meiko." Luka said.

"Fine.." Meiko said and she throw all of her sake away.

Then we keep playing until it's time to eat lunch. We all eat lunch at Len's house. Then we play other games till night and I sleep again with Len.

IN THE MORNING!

Len's POV

I wake up and kiss Rin. Then I ask my mom if I can go to Rin and Miku's school and she said okay. So, from tomorrow I'll be in the same school with Rin. I'm so happy!

Rin's POV

I wake up and pack my things because today I and Miku are going back to our own house. I found Miku and we go back to our house with Len and his parents drive us home.

"Rin, Is it okay if Len stay at your house from now till we are back?" Len's mom said.

"That's okay. But where are you going?" I ask.

"We have things to do at German." They said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"good" Len's mom said.

Then we finally arrive at my house and I unlock the door. I get inside and suddenly Len hugged me from behind. I can feel his breath at my neck. "L-Len?" I call him. "Rinny, where's your room?" He ask. "T-There." I said pointing to the orange door room. "Oh okay" he said letting me go and go to my room.

Yukirin: I'm sorry if it's so short and stuff.

Len: that's okay because you write about me and Rin! (Hug Rin)

Rin: (Blushes)

Yukirin: OKAY! Minna, please review!


End file.
